Experimento fallido
by brico4899
Summary: Su idea era muy simple, demostrarle a Ray que un beso no tenia por que significar nada. No se suponía que iba a sentir ese calor en el pecho ni ese hormigueo en el estomago. CaptainCanary


"¡Por ultima vez Ray, no ha significado absolutamente nada!" Gritó Sara exasperada cuando regresaron a la nave.

"Eso no me lo trago, dos personas no se besan así por las buenas" Replicó Ray.

"Jax échame un cable con esto" Le suplicó Sara al miembro más joven de la tripulación.

"Prefiero no meterme" Fue todo cuanto dijo Jax.

"Sara lo único que pido es un momento a solas para poder hablar de ello" Dijo Ray.

"¿Que demonios hay que hablar?" Sara estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "Los guardias de Savage se estaban acercando y no podía permitir que nos descubriesen. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí en la Liga es que las muestras publicas de afecto siempre incomodan a los demás"

"Había otras opciones que no implicaban besarme y tú lo sabes"

Sara gimió. Debería haber visto a venir que pasaría algo así. Ray era demasiado bueno, demasiado inocente, para él dos personas solo podían besarse si sentían algo la una por la otra. Era una forma de pensar bastante dulce pero inmensamente ingenua. Claro que esas eran probablemente dos de las palabras que mejor describían a Ray. Sara vio que el resto del equipo les estaba esperando para ver si habían cumplido con su misión y tuvo una idea para zanjar este tema de inmediato.

Con pasos decididos se acercó hasta Leonard "Disculpa Leonard pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda un momento"

Leonard la miró con recelo "¿Para que?"

"Para demostrar algo" Dicho eso lo agarró de la chaqueta y le besó en los labios.

En el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron con los de Leonard Sara supo que algo había ido mal. Su idea era muy simple, demostrarle a Ray que un beso no tenia por que significar nada. No se suponía que iba a sentir ese calor en el pecho ni ese hormigueo en el estomago. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Leonard empezó a devolverle el beso. Vagamente era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ray quejándose en voz alta y los demás preguntándose lo que estaba pasando pero le daba igual. Lo único que quería era seguir besando a Leonard todo el tiempo del mundo.

Evidentemente la necesidad de oxigeno hizo que ese deseo fuese imposible de modo que acabó separándose de él, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Leonard la estaba observando con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión "¿A que ha venido eso?"

Ray tosió incomodo "Creo que Sara quería demostrarme que solo por que dos personas se besan no significa que haya... Ugh... Sentimientos"

"Exacto. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Ray" Sara hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonase normal.

"Si, si lo he entendido, ahora si me disculpáis me gustaría borrar los últimos segundos de mi memoria para siempre" Se quejó Ray.

"Tal vez Guideon pueda ayudarte con eso" Propuso Leonard, claramente divertido con la situación "Pero, hablando en serio ¿De verdad pensabas que nuestra pequeña asesina se estaba enamorando de ti? ¿Solo por que os habéis besado durante la misión? Dios, Palmer, a veces eres realmente ingenuo"

"¿Podemos simplemente dejadlo estar?" Suplicó Ray.

"Todavía no. A propósito, Sara. ¿A cual de los dos te ha gustado más besar?"

"No pienso dignificar eso con una respuesta"

"¿Habéis acabado ya con esto?" Pidió Rip molesto "Por que me gustaría saber como ha ido la misión"

Así pues, entre informes informacion recopilada y nuevas estrategias, el grupo fue olvidando lo que acababa de pasar.

Excepto Sara. Por algun motivo ella era incapaz de apartar de su mente el sabor de los labios de Leonard encima de los suyos y la cálida sensación que sintió en su estomago mientras se estaban besando.

* * *

Sara estaba tumbada en su cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Después de que la reunión terminase, Rip dijo que iban a poner rumbo a 1994, pero antes daría un día de descanso al equipo para que recuperasen fuerzas.

Inconscientemente se pasó las yemas de los dedos por encima de sus labios. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en el beso que había compartido con Leonard, y eso la tenia frustrada. Se suponía que no iba a pasar eso, se suponía que quería demostrarle algo a Ray y al final había pasado justo lo contrario. Al menos por parte de ella ya que era evidente que para Leonard ese beso no había significado nada. No podía negar que esa indiferencia le resultaba algo dolorosa.

Al no tener demasiadas opciones decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse por completo de ese beso, e hizo todo cuanto estaba en su mano para sacárselo de la mente, pero resultó imposible.

 _De acuerdo Sara, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Besaste a Leonard, te gustó, y eso te tiene muerta de miedo_

Sara frunció el ceño. Muerta de miedo igual era una expresión algo exagerada, pero no podía negar que la idea de que ella, de alguna forma y sin saberlo, tuviese alguna clase de sentimientos románticos por Leonard, la ponía bastante nerviosa.

"¿Que estás mirando allí arriba que te resulta tan interesante?"

Sara cerró los ojos un instante al oir la voz de Leonard procedente de la puerta "¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta cuando eras niño?"

"En realidad me enseñaron a colarme por las puertas sin ser visto. Pero creo que ya te lo conté"

"¿Que quieres?"

"Me aburro" Dijo Leonard tranquilamente "Y he supuesto que tú también te aburrías de modo que he decidido que podríamos aburrirnos juntos"

Sara se sentó en la cama "¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Una partida de cartas?"

"En realidad he pensado que podríamos entrenar un poco" La sorpresa debía ser evidente en el rostro de Sara "¿Que pasa? ¿Crees que solo puedo defenderme con mi pistola?"

"Yo no he dicho eso" Se apresuró a aclarar Sara. En realidad se había dado cuenta de que ambos ladrones parecían dominar a la perfección el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sentía curiosidad por saber si alguien les había enseñado o lo habían aprendido en las calles.

"Vamos, Sara ¿Acaso te da miedo que un ladrón pueda contigo?" La desafió Leonard.

Había dicho eso solo para provocarla, y ella lo sabía, pero aun y así Sara aceptó.

Fueron a la sala de entrenamientos y Sara cogió un par de palos como los he usaba para entrenar con Kendra.

"Preferiría empezar sin armas, puño a puño, si no te importa" Dijo Leonard.

Sara se encogió de hombros y adoptó una postura defensiva, invitando a Leonard a que hiciese el primer movimiento. El ladrón demostró que sabía defenderse muy bien, seguramente habría puesto en aprietos a más de un miembro de la Liga de Asesinos, y Sara estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio en un par de ocasiones. Claro que eso tal vez no era tan debido a la habilidad de Leonard sino a su propia falta de concentración ya que, por más que intentaba evitarlo, su cerebro no paraba de enviarle imágenes de ella y Leonard haciendo otra actividad física que tenia poco, o nada, que ver con la lucha.

"Te noto algo distraída. ¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó Leonard bloqueando un gancho de Sara.

"No estoy distraída" Protestó Sara entre dientes.

"Lo que tú digas" Leonard la hizo retroceder con una patada "A propósito me ha encantado la cara que se le ha quedado a Raymond cuando me has besado, y hablando de ese beso..." Leonard se agachó para evitar que el puño de Sara conectase con su mandíbula "...le has puesto muchas ganas ¿estás segura de que no has sentido nada mientras me besabas?"

"Ni en tus mejores sueños, ladrón" Mintió Sara, rezando para que Leonard confundiese el rubor de sus mejillas por cansancio.

"Es una pena... Porque yo si que he sentido algo"

Esa declaración hizo que Sara perdiese por completo la concentración y Leonard logró derribara. Antes de que pudiese levantarse, él se sentó a horcajadas encima de su estomago y le sujetó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza. El agarre no era demasiado fuerte, Sara se dio cuenta de que podría soltarse sin problemas, si ella quería, si estaba segura de que Leonard también lo sabía, pero tenia curiosidad por saber lo que iba a hacer a continuación, y si hablaba en serio al decir que también había sentido algo con ese beso.

"Dices que no sentiste nada al besarme" Susurró Leonard acercando lentamente su rostro al suyo "Entonces. ¿Por que estoy viendo ahora mismo tus pupilas dilatándose? ¿Por que todo su cuerpo se está tensando a cada segundo que pasa? ¿Por que parece que mi sola presencia te hace perder por completo el control?"

"Tal vez te lo estás imaginando" Dijo Sara con voz ronca.

"Tal vez. Pero hay una forma de estar seguros"

Antes de que Sara pudiese reaccionar, Leonard apretó con fuerza sus labios encima de los suyos.

Allí estaba de nuevo, la calidez en el pecho, el cosquilleo en el estomago, solo que en esta ocasion iban acompañados por una sensación de lujuria que apenas podía contener.

Mucho más pronto de lo que ella habría deseado Leoanrd rompió el beso y le soltó las manos, aunque seguía sentado encima suyo "Puede que tengas razón, no parece que hayas sentido nada. Lo mejor será que vuelva a mi cuarto y..."

"Leonard Snart" Siseó Sara con voz amenazante "Como te vayas ahora juro por dios que voy a matarte de la forma más dolorosa y agonizante que se te ocurra"

"Confiaba en que dijeras algo parecido" Leonard alzó la vista al techo "Guideon sella las puertas de esta sala y no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que yo lo diga"


End file.
